The Shadows from the Past
by Mysterious Chaos Kitten
Summary: A new story, a fresh start! Everyone knows the story of the famous Space Colony ARK... Do they? Contains OCs, rated T for a reason. Shadamy and other pairings in later chapters.


**Chapter 1: Something from Nothing**

* * *

_This gotta be the first time I really see how much you mean to me. This gotta be the first time I really know how much I ought to show. If I could give you something from empty space - I'd choose my voice to put a smile on your face. Making something from Nothing is what I do - and I will give it to you. _

The female who had sung these notes stopped, sighing deeply. How true these words were... Although there was nobody whom she could give this... Something. Her cyan blue eyes traveled over the dark laboratory, something was missing... Rather someone. "He should be back anytime soon... Oh dear, I hope my son didn't get lost in here... But self conversations aren't helping me, I guess." she rose from her seat and walked through the lab, just when the lights flashed back on. She frowned. Who was out there?

The human's heart started beating faster as she slowly walked over to the main light switch. The long snow white and perfectly braced laboratory coat suddenly moved as if there had been a breeze... But the woman never felt the air moving. She couldn't stop her hand from shivering and she slowly pushed onto the switch, the lights went off immediately afterwards.

"No, self conversations never help, my dear Marianne." whispered a harsh, female voice. Said human turned around. Nothing. "H-hello?" she asked, fear in her voice. No answer. "This surely is just a dream... Just a dream..." the scientist tried to calm herself.

The same female voice laughed, although it ended in a hoarse episode of coughing. "You see... In a few days you will meet a hedgehog who will want you to watch over her child. She will never come back, leaving you alone with him. He will be your disaster, your tormentor until you die." something in the shadows shifted, as a low chuckle was heard until the alarm finally seemed to notice the uninvited guest.

"ALARM! NOT REGISTERED LIFEFORM IN SECOTOR 5-C! LOCK DOWN LABORATORIES IMMEADIATELY!" the computerized voice shouted through the black loudspeakers that were in every corner of the room. The dark something seemed to shift somewhat uncomfortably. "Listen, Marianne. Do not tell the soldiers what you have witnessed here - this will be our little secret. Until whenever we meet again."

Said female scientist gasped as the stranger suddenly was gone, disappearing just as fast as she had appeared in the lab. Seconds later the already announced G.U.N. soldiers busted into the room, unlocked weapons pointing towards the slim female. "What are you still doing inside this lab? It was already closed an hour ago." asked one of them, not exactly what anyone would call nice.

"I... had to search a few things that I accidentally locked up in here." the woman bit her lip, hoping they would believe this lie.

"Without turning on the lights?" the male voice sounded fairly amused by the doctor's pathetic lie. But he nevertheless believed it - what else could he do? His instructions clearly meant to protect the scientists in this secret base in a mountain near the Head Quarters of the Guardian Unit of Nations.

Marianne blinked at this question - if she was an anime character, she would be sweatdropping - instead she just smiled innocently at the soldiers. "I didn't find the switch..." she quickly lied again.

This statement caused the men to chuckle and leave the confused scientist by herself. She seemed to be a little... distracted for someone who had visited the best private university in the country, of course they didn't know the reason of why she was - and they honestly didn't care.

Now, again being left alone, the woman sighed and walked towards her room. Way too much had happened on that day. No, this had not been the only weird thing that had happened. Also, the news of a laboratory institute of an university pretty close to the secret labs of G.U.N. Had exploded. Some people said something about terrorists while another crowd believed in something supernatural...

Dr. Marianne sighed, taking a mental note to ask around if anyone had more information about what happened. Right now she just was too tired to do that. Plus, she remembered the song she just had listened to. Was there any possibility the stranger was the one who would bring the child to the famous woman? If so, there would be consequences... Unless...

Forgetting about her own tiredness, Marianne walked towards the computerroom. If the information which the president had given them were correct, there would be some sort of space colony... And she knew that her very own teacher from the university, Professor Gerald Robotnik was interested in moving up there which she found pretty funny due to thr fact that she knew about him not exactly being fond about actually moving to space. Still...

* * *

The mysterious female of the shadows sat in a tree outside the well hidden base of the scientists of the Guardian Units of Nations. No, she was not the hedgehog who would knock on Dr. Marianne's door - but a very good friend of her was. Sighing, she teleported down from the tree and softly landed in the kneelength grass. "I really should stop being that nice... But I know that she'll send me back to my timeline if I do this - and why am I talking to myself? After all I just told the Doc not to do that..."

Her crimson eyes traveled skyward, towards the position on the full moon that shone over her head. She had to smile a little before she walked forward, reaching the fence that was cutting the whole area off of the rest of the world. A purple aura surrounded her body as she slowly lifted herself up, once she reached her prefered height, only a glowing streak across the sky would be visible for anyone below her.

She started thinking about the notes which the scientist had sung back there in the lab. Although, she quickly paid for this little distraction, just barely stopping herself from crashing into a house. Grimacing, the dark female straightened herself and lowered her height, before deciding that it wasn't worth it and silently landed on the ground. She would have to walk the rest, though, it wouldn't be that far anymore.

So, the stranger simply walked into the direction of where she thought that the house of her friend was, slightly picking up pace, but not running. A small smile spread on her lips as she stole a glance skyward for a brief moment, admiring the glittering stars above. How beautiful the world could be... It was so diffrent from the one she lived in, although it actually was the same world. Just another timeline...

She shook it off as she reached an old building that seemed to be close to falling apart ant moment. The dark furred female entered nevertheless, looking around for her friend. "Hello? You at home?" she called out, waiting for anyone to answer.

There would be no answer, not even a sound from inside the house. She blinked before slapping herself. "I talked to Marianne, like you told me to do... But where in the world are you?" she called out again. No answer this time, too.

She closed her crimson eyes and concentrated on her surroundings. Even if she would pass out - which was most likely to happen - it was worth it. Her friend was pregnant after all and the hedgehog couldn't afford the future getting changed just because of her failure. As much as she knew, the future would change for the worse instead of the better... Another close friend had told her this...

But the female found nothing. Opening her eyes again she gasped as a wave of agony washed through her head, sending her stumbling against a wall. "Darn... I should prepare better for this to occur after I-"

"Of course you should, my dear." interrupted a low voice which you could not quite describe as male or female. The stranger blinked, trying to clear her blurred vision. "Surprised?" questioned the same voice.

"Who... Are you?" managed the female to say before pressing her hand against her mouth to prevent herself from puking. She did not know why or how, but she somehow felt like she just got ill.

"Oh, I am much, darling. But I mostly am your doom." chuckled the strange voice before snapping his or her fingers and disappearing. The dark female closed her eyes again, trying to stop the room from spinning around and still trying not to puke while thinking, 'What the hell just happened? Why do I-' she couldn't think any further as she gave in to her body's desires.

Tears dwelled up in her ruby eyes as she took a few steps back only to trip over the next piece of ruined furniture that laid on the ground. 'Just... A minute...'

The last thing she noticed before passing out was someone calling out her name.

* * *

**So, how was that? Tell me what you think of it or what I could do better. I would be happy to see a few reviews here which content constructive critism and no flames (please).**

**The song from the beginning is 'Something from Nothing' by Aura Dione**

**The characters only partly belong to me, Gerald Robotnik and GUN belong to SEGA**

**Marianne, the mysterious stranger and the friend of her belong to xxMystery-Of-Chaosxx - moi.**

**Sorry for my English, it's not the best since it ain't my first language.**

**The next chapter/page hopefully will be longer than this one. **


End file.
